<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Abundance of Fours by LadyFawkes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414145">An Abundance of Fours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes'>LadyFawkes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Infant Death, Loss of Parent(s), Miscarriage, Sexy Times, Tearjerker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene is about to have his 44th birthday. Did he indeed live happily ever after....after all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Red | Catalina/Varian (Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625858">Fitzherbert Family</a> by einahpetsyarcip.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw this GORGEOUS, AMAZING, ASTOUNDING family portrait of Rapunzel, Eugene, and their three children -- all named, created, and illustrated by a fabulously talented artist.</p><p>I CANNOT OVEREMPHASIZE -- the three main Fitzkids mentioned in this fic are **not mine**. Their characterizations and development belong entirely to the artist mentioned above. I have only changed the names so she may use HER names for her own fic which is in the works. Eugene is 44 in her picture and that is where the character bios and hypothetical AU stops.</p><p>I simply got so inspired by this astonishing family portrait I asked her if I may write a fanfic based off it and the project took on about ten minds of its own. I wound up combining several projects for New Dream Week into one mammoth mega-prompt.</p><p>I poured my heart and soul into it. Some of the things that Eugene and Rapunzel experience within this fic are things I have dealt with myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene supposed he should have been better at catching all of the hints that day, maybe all week, considering he’d already experienced this a few times before. Yet each and every time is different, special….sacred. Especially this time…..<br/>
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%</p><p>As usual, Rapunzel had outdone herself in the plans for Eugene’s birthday. By now, his birthdays were almost exclusively celebrated amongst close family members, and at his behest. And he’d definitely learned that it was best to sit back and allow things to happen as they will, since it would simply stress out his sweet wife even more if he were to “stick his very handsome nose where it doesn’t belong” Eugene recalled with much amusement Rapunzel saying the former whilst wearing one of her best tight-lipped, passive-aggressive, please-walk-away-now smiles.</p><p>And Rapunzel wasn’t even half as bad as Bea!! He thought back to the two weeks leading up to his birthday…..</p><p>“Bianca Alexus,” Eugene began firmly, as his middle child yanked on his arm roughly without warning, instantly charging back the opposite direction he’d just walked from, “what is the meaning of this, with you grabbing your father’s arm and yanking back on it with all of your might with no warning?” <em>Girl truly does take after her mother,</em> thought Eugene with awe and a massive swell of pride in spite of himself. <em>Hopefully the sleeve on this uniform can handle this….</em></p><p>“Daaaad!” Bea said with utmost insistence, “Mum is preparing for your birthday celebration in the ballroom and she said you’re not allowed to see anything beforehand!” She continued frog-marching her father down the corridor until Eugene abruptly planted his feet and acted like a stone statue. It had the desired effect and her fingers slipped away from the sleeve. She stumbled only slightly at the change in motion but easily caught herself and stood upright in the same position just in front of him, still facing forward, and chewing the inside of her lip. She knew what was coming next. Eugene and Rapunzel had been trying to teach Bianca not to be quite so physical with people who were bigger than her. His exuberant teen girl quite liked flexing her strength to and around others, whether or not they wished to see it. She had mostly been trained out of it since her boisterous tweens but there were still those times…..</p><p>Eugene walked around in front of his daughter while she looked down studiously at the floor. He locked arms behind his back and bent over so he could better peer at her underneath her downcast face and feathery eyelashes. “Hey, you under there,” he carefully brushed a fingertip beneath Bea’s chin and relocked arms behind his back, “please look up,” he said gently. Bianca at last looked up….just not at him. <em>S’pose I asked for that one. Got nobody to blame but myself for not being specific,</em> thought Eugene wryly, <em>but it’s a start.</em></p><p>“What have we discussed about pushing, grabbing, and compelling people to do things without your warning or their permission?” questioned Eugene. Bianca sighed petulantly, linked her own arms behind her back, and her eyes rolled heavenward.</p><p>“That a goddess should only use her powers when they are needed,” she mumbled her recitative very softly, with her characteristic bane of teen annoyance. Eugene couldn’t even hear her say half of it. “Louder, please.” Bea rolled her eyes again…. yet repeated the phrase in higher volume. “Thank you,” affirmed Eugene, ignoring the impatience and eyerolling.</p><p>“And when do people need your goddess powers?” Eugene prompted further.</p><p>“Only in times of danger, great stress, or if somebody needs help moving their furniture,” she smirked in spite of herself. The last part of that phrase was something silly and special between her and her father. After all, nobody asked the Greek goddesses to help move their furniture. “That’s my girl,” smiled Eugene, nodding his approval, “now may I -” and before he could finish, Bianca had already wound herself around his neck. “I’m sorry, daddy.”</p><p>“I know you are, Sweet Bea,” consoled Eugene, using his favorite nickname for her. “You did such a good job of keeping me away that you can tell your mother that I promise to stay out of the ballroom until 4PM on 24th January! But not a moment later than that!” It was when the festivities were to begin. After all, a man could only be patient for so long…..<br/>
****************************************************************************</p><p>For Eugene’s 44th birthday celebration, Rapunzel had cordoned off a small section of the ballroom with lace partitions and created a more intimate recital setting with no more than 40 chairs surrounding the performance area, which contained several instruments. They had been served tea and petit-fours, Eugene’s favorite, for a little refreshment prior to the performance. And Rapunzel knew just what flavors he loved most: Blackberry, lemon, strawberry, and apricot. And per usual, Chef made them absolutely perfect. </p><p>Lance played master of ceremonies at this birthday recital. He shared a meaningful anecdote mentioning the lack of his and Eugene’s childhood birthday celebrations vs their celebrating of adulthood birthdays. At long last, after finally getting the perfect birthday celebration on his own 28th birthday (no unexpected annoying con artists with obnoxious monkeys or emo former best friends to crash it), Eugene decided he would surprise Lance with a “birth-date birthday” with Rapunzel’s help that same year. Lance explained how it was the first time he’d seen Catalina and even Kiera bubbling over with excitement about something, just like average teen girls. Rapunzel smiled widely at the memory as the audience chuckled, while the two girls Lance just mentioned, now grown women sitting in that very room, had created life partnerships of their own. </p><p>“Uncle” Lance then invited Isabeau, Varian’s and Catalina’s 7-year-old daughter,  up to the front to play the opening number. Varian looked a little nervous; clearly he had been teaching his girl how to play piano. Once the petite redhead (who sported mini-goggles on her head, just like her daddy--she insisted on wearing them always) stood in front of the piano and faced the audience, she said, very loudly (especially for someone her size), “THIS IS FOR YOU, UNCLE EUGENE!” Instantly a murmur of giggles rippled through the group, but Varian just beamed for his baby girl and gave her a thumbs up. Eugene grinned widely, bowed his head and clapped encouragement as little Isabeau smiled and swished the sides of her party frock back and forth, hamming for the audience...but especially her Uncle Eugene. More loving laughter issued forth from the group. </p><p>Young Isabeau had a baby-crush on her handsome uncle and Rapunzel thought it was just the sweetest thing she’d ever seen. Eugene was baffled but played it cool for his niece when they were around one another. “But I’m an old man now!” he would exclaim to Rapunzel over and over, during private conversations. Though his dark hair was now shot through with silver, especially at the temples, Rapunzel knew it didn’t matter. Rapunzel also knew she could never fully explain to Eugene that even little girls notice how good and decent men treat their wives and their daughters. “Besides, you might get older chronologically, but you’ll never <em>be old,”</em> Rapunzel had told her husband on the night of his 43rd birthday, as she tore off his shirt and stared hungrily at his still lean and sculpted bare chest. “That’s true,” Eugene opined without hesitation, now sporting a rakish grin at his wife’s expression. He flexed oh-so-casually to give Rapunzel an even better view and <em>Wow, what a night that had been,</em> she thought with a blush, before coming back to the present. Even after all this time, they still rocked it. And that ultimately might be the main reason Rapunzel had gathered these certain people together on this particular night. An Abundance of Fours….Eugene turning 44 on 24th January, 1804.</p><p>Little Isabeau still stood rooted to the spot, beaming at Eugene, when Catalina had to remind the child to turn around and actually <em>play</em> her piano number. “OH!” she exclaimed, turning about in an adorable rush, cuing more fond smiles and awwws. Rapunzel stole a glance at Varian and he had his eyes squeezed shut, trying like mad not to laugh. Isabeau played the opening strains of “For He’s a Jolly-good Fellow” and everyone warmed up with 3 resounding rounds of that jaunty tune.</p><p>Then Isabeau took a bow and everyone clapped loudly for her, but none more loudly than Varian. To Rapunzel’s ears, the little performer hadn’t even made one mistake! Which wasn’t all that surprising, considering who Isabeau’s parents are...she thought with a smile.<br/>
**************************************************************************************************</p><p>Lance got up from his seat and introduced the next number. Living in Corona’s palace had unexpectedly given Rapunzel’s husband an appreciation for fine music that he’d certainly never had before. Although she knew Eugene’s inner rogue peasant would always prefer wild fiddling and tunes of commonfolk to the more structured sound of a chamber orchestra, Rapunzel felt it was only right that she and Eugene should learn a little something about the things their son Sammy was into….such as playing the harp. Plus, well, Rapunzel would never let Eugene live it down if he didn’t at least try to learn some culture. Knowing both Italian and German certainly helped facilitate his learning process.</p><p>Sammy and Queen Mother Arianna performed the second number by playing a duet of sorts -- harp and flute excerpts from Mozart’s concerto. Eugene <em>loved</em> Mozart. “We dedicate this performance to my father,” said Sammy, “without whose great action and sacrifice many of us in this room would not be here.” A chorus of “awwwwws” went all around the room. As everyone turned to look fondly at Eugene, his jaw opened in shock and humbly cast his eyes downward for a few seconds. It was such an incredibly touching thing to say, and from his teenage son, no less! Not trusting himself to speak, Eugene raised a hand to partially shield his facial expression because he was so moved. This early on in the recital, and Eugene was already feeling moisture sting the corners of his eyes. At this rate, he was gonna be a total mess by the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fitzbabies are also by the talented Steph and from which I drew such inspiration to write this short story. https://einahpetsyarcip.tumblr.com/post/618845178164379648/heres-all-three-of-my-fitzbabies-official-royal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bit over a year previously, Eugene and Rapunzel had made the decision to tell the children details of their love story for the sake of their youngest daughter, Rose. For as yet inexplicable reasons their youngest, had been born with properties of the Sun Drop in her crazy-long golden hair and in her little body, including the miraculous hyper-healing gift. </p><p>After almost losing both Rapunzel and Rose during her birth, and before they knew of this gift, Eugene had been carefully assisting his dying wife in holding their newest child for the first -- and perhaps only -- time. Rapunzel could barely remember anything from that day, as she had become too fevered, exhausted, and traumatized.</p><p>She remembered Eugene’s silent tears as he sat up and cradled both her and their newborn as gently as he could. Too weak to actually sing, Rapunzel began tiredly humming the healing chant as a lullaby to newborn Rose. With tears flowing down his cheeks, Eugene stumbled on the words at first but on the third go-through, could finally recite them all. And as he did suddenly, miraculously, tiny Rose’s hair began to glow -- just like her mother’s once used to -- and within minutes, Rapunzel had been restored to full health. It took significantly longer than usual, as little Rosie was so small, young, and new, but it happened all the same. Eugene told her that once again, the Sun Drop had given back his life to him. Simultaneously awed, grateful, and fearful, Eugene and Rapunzel had kept this secret as long as they could. Only Rapunzel, Eugene, their parents, and a trusted midwife and one lady-in-waiting knew, because they were in the room when it happened. They had all been sworn to secrecy.<br/>
***************************************</p><p>Sampson had been so impressed by his parents’ love story, and what Eugene had done in order to save Rapunzel from the wicked Gothel, that he was continually asking Eugene about it even now, over a year later. It’s what ultimately led to Sampson’s touching dedication just now. It was getting harder and harder for Eugene to avoid the subject matter of how he wasn’t all that great of a person before he met Rapunzel. His son was 15 at this point though, and Eugene could only put off telling him for so much longer. And while father certainly wouldn’t tell his son any nitty-gritty details, Eugene could only hope Sammy wouldn’t hate him too much once he knew more of the truth. As much as it was important to Eugene that Rapunzel always thought well of him, when it came to how Eugene always wanted his children to perceive him, that need was on a whole new level.</p><p>To nobody’s surprise, Sampson was every bit as noble as his father when it came to wanting to defend his family. He swore to protect little Rosie from Any of the Bad People Out There who might wish to hurt or take her. He and his twin Bianca were old enough to truly understand the whole kidnapping aspect of what had happened to Rapunzel. Rose wasn’t quite there yet and Rapunzel and Eugene were grateful; they wanted Rosie to remain innocent for as long as possible, whether or not Rose liked it.</p><p>On the other side of their love story, Bianca had been so impressed by how very many times young Rapunzel, who had never before left her home in her life, had still managed to save their father over and over and over and over again so many times, just during the first 2 days they had known one another!! Not to be outdone by her elder brother, Bianca had also sworn to protect Rosie and everyone else in her family. Both twins went at their weapons training with renewed zeal; Sammy with his staff and Bianca with her bow. Rapunzel and Eugene were determined that their children would feel empowered to defend themselves, should the need ever arise; however, they weren’t allowed to even begin sword training until they were at least 16. Even then, they’d be dummy swords made of wood to practice. Queen’s rules!</p><p>It so happened that on the present day of Eugene’s birthday, the twins were arguing over which parent had been rescuing the other more during the course of their relationship. Boys against girls. Sammy didn’t think it was fair that both his sisters were ‘ganging’ up on him so he ran down to the castle armory to wait for his father to arrive, his sisters in tow. “Dad, whom would you say has rescued whom more -- would you say that you’ve rescued Mum more or would you say that she has rescued you more?”</p><p>When Eugene had come home from his patrol and saw his three children outside the armory eagerly awaiting his arrival, he hadn’t known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this! He laughed aloud in spite of himself -- a good belly laugh -- and said, “I believe that’s a very good question best left to your mother.” He picked up Rosie under her arms, lifted her up above his head, and spun around in a circle. “So what do you all say we go inside and ask her now, hmm?”<br/>
*****************************************<br/>
As such, Eugene had arranged a little reverse birthday surprise for his unsuspecting wife with Lance.</p><p>The third performance of the evening had come up and this time, Eugene briefly took over hosting. He invited everyone to come over to one of the gigantic ornate multi-panel windows to look outside. In the wide open courtyard stood Bianca -- yet she was cosplaying as someone else. Now dressed as a beautiful Greek goddess, Goddess Bea turned toward the window and waved grandly (in character) up at everyone in the ballroom. Eugene grinned.  “Everybody, may I present Artemis, goddess of the hunt, who will show us her prowess with bow and arrow. You all know her coach, Cassandra Nathaniel.” Then Eugene turned toward the courtyard and gave them a wide thumbs up and Bea showed how -- after just six months -- she could hit the center ring of the bull’s eye seven out of ten times! Her appreciative audience clapped for her, though she couldn’t yet hear all their ruckus. Rapunzel punched Eugene in the arm and said, “So THAT’S what you were up to!! And <em>that’s</em> what you meant by bowing lessons! I thought she was learning how to play cello!” He chuckled. “What, did you think maybe I was having a torrid affair the past two weeks?” Eugene teased. Rapunzel snorted. “HA! With Cass? <em>Never</em> in 10000 years.” Then she grabbed her husband around his waist in a quick, fierce hug. “You big idiot,” she said with a huge smile. Then she stood on tiptoe, and whispered toward his ear, “I knew she’d been here several times lately -- just not the reason why. You forget -- I have a sixth Cassandra-sense. I always know when she’s around.” Eugene smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” he challenged. “One of these days, I just know I’ll be able to surprise you,” as he leaned down gave her a short yet passionate kiss. Kissing Rapunzel was something that never got mundane for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thrice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Refer to notes at the beginning of Chapter 1.</p><p>The song referenced within this chapter is at the following URL: http://eng.musicshake.com/song/218892</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone waited for Bea to return to the ballroom and again stood and clapped enthusiastically for her Artemis performance. She smiled widely, curtsied graciously, ran over to Eugene and gave him a quick hug, saying “That was for you, Daddy,” and then sat down next to her father. “Thank you, Sweet Bea. You did very well!! Better than I could ever do! I’m so proud of you!” “Thank you for getting me bow lessons!” Oh, how Rapunzel loved to see positive interaction with her children and their father. Bianca was truly her daddy’s girl. For now, she’d let Eugene get away with having tricked her. It was Eugene’s birthday, after all and not only that….she had to admit that Bea had been much happier lately. It was just so hard for her to let her babies grow up!! </p><p>And Bea even looked so much like Eugene! And Eugene had been right again -- they needed to get Bianca her bow lessons safely, right in front of their faces, from a trusted someone. Before the girl went out and found them for herself, since she was so insanely resourceful. Even separately, Rapunzel and Eugene could be as resourceful as any 10 people. Bianca was like both of them x1000000.<br/>
<br/>
For the fourth and final number, Varian went and sat on the piano bench while Rapunzel arranged herself on a chair in the curve of the piano with her favorite guitar resting across her lap.</p><p>Rapunzel waited until everybody quieted themselves down after the exciting little Artemis interlude. “First, I would like to thank you all for coming, and Lance for emceeing this little get-together. If Eugene would allow me to do so, I’d throw a birthday party for him every single month because I’m just that happy that he was born.” Then she blew a kiss toward her husband, which he “caught” and he sent her one back, his eyes shining.</p><p>"After 21 years as a couple and coming upon 17 years of marriage, I don’t think I could ever tell Eugene just how much he means to me, to the children, to everyone here. But I’ll try with this song.” She nodded at Varian who began playing a soft tune in a very emotion-filled way as Rapunzel orated spoken words rhythm:</p><p>[Refer to song media URL.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It seems that far too often, we cruise through life automatically. Everybody eventually slips too easily into their motions and things become routine drudgery. Day and day out, it can feel like the same old, same old happening over and over again, ad nauseam. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much of the time, it's other people with whom we interact that are the number one thing which seem to make our life's moments the most distinctive. We meet hundreds -- if not thousands -- of other people during the course of our lives. With many of them, we have to go out of our way to pave the road to friendship, camaraderie, business partnerships, classmates, etc.  While it can take a lot of work to make these relationships function and it’s nearly always worth those efforts......some acquaintanceships barely function at all, at least in beneficial ways. Interactions may become thorny and tangled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then there are the people whom we meet with whom friendship comes so easily and instantaneously that the relationship hardly requires any effort at all. These connections are so rare that they only happen once in a lifetime; that is, if we're even blessed enough to experience them. And, of course, once we get over ourselves enough to see that inner light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We meet these individuals when we least expect it, and typically when we aren't even looking for somebody like them. Their love enters into our lives as if on a warm spring breeze, caressing our faces and subtly giving us the gift of their comforting presence. The feeling they give us is like moonlight...steady...gentle...yet undeniably omnipresent, just like the Moon still remains somewhere in the sky, even during broad daylight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And although we may go through many trying and difficult times during this one special relationship, no matter how many times we reach out to feel this special connection, it is always there. Even if we find ourselves questioning its validity, we are always reassured by its very existence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This divine conduit always remains open, unfettered, and pure, despite the storms of life constantly throwing themselves against it.</em>
</p><p><em>As you all know, I have found such a relationship as described above, within my beautiful husband Eugene. And this song is meant to capture the essence of that "conduit" between my beloved significant other and I. And so, I present to you how it feels to be "Simply Soul Mates".</em><br/>
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%</p><p>Eugene was already on the verge of weeping after Rapunzel’s song introduction. Twenty-one years. How many times had they almost lost one another during those years? Eugene shivered at the thought as Rapunzel’s guitar strains poured over him, comforting his thoughts for a time. When Roselynn was born, he had come within a hair’s breadth of losing Rapunzel. Four. There’s the number again. Four years ago, they suffered a loss that no couple should ever have to face but unfortunately, it was all too common, even amongst nobles and royals. Eugene had come home one evening four years ago when he was approached by Nigel and Rebekah, one of Rapunzel’s ladies-in-waiting. They told him that something was horribly wrong, that Faith had found Rapunzel on the floor in the water closet 30 minutes previously, doubled over and screaming. And Rapunzel couldn’t be moved.</p><p>Eugene had dashed to the master suite and found Rapunzel on a pile of blankets but still on the floor, writhing, moaning, feverish, and delirious. “I’m here, darling,” said Eugene as he knelt down beside her. By now, Faith knew how to address Eugene at times like this. “Captain,” she began firmly, “we have summoned the midwife and doctor at Rapunzel’s request.” Eugene was utterly baffled. “The......midwife?” Had Rapunzel been expecting and not known so until today? It certainly wasn't unheard of...... “Yes, Captain, sir. There has been an...an issue of blood.” In spite of himself, Eugene recoiled slightly and repeated, “An issue of….did she hemorrhage?” asked Eugene quietly. After what happened with Rose, he always had the fear in the back of his mind that Rapunzel would get pregnant again and suffer what she had before. Rose had healed her once but that was completely unintentional. Both he and Rapunzel agreed that they would never deliberately use her gift for themselves, they would never put the expectation upon her that she’s supposed to save everybody around her all the time, or acting as their own personal fountain of youth. He and Rapunzel were both still active, healthy, and relatively young, so the possibility of pregnancy was always there. He was clamping down on his fear. Faith nodded as Eugene leaned over and gently kissed Rapunzel’s fevered temple. “How much blood, Faith?” Eugene murmured, as he stroked Rapunzel’s sweat-covered brow, almost afraid to speak, again seeing his beloved wife so ill and in pain. “Captain.” Faith stepped into his field of vision and pointed toward the water closet, in which he saw on the floor 4 towels soaked in Rapunzel’s blood. His eyes squeezed shut and he ran a hand over his face. <em>Not again, please….no…..</em></p><p>All too soon, it was over. While it turns out he wasn’t in too much danger of losing Rapunzel after all, despite the blood loss, Eugene did have to contend with the fact he’d had to deliver the miscarried remains of their 4th child with his own uniform jacket. And they hadn’t even known Rapunzel was about 15 weeks pregnant. Rapunzel had suddenly been driven by the overwhelming urge to push so Eugene needed to act immediately. The midwife arrived just minutes later to discover Eugene was so numb with shock by what had just transpired that he literally could not speak for two days -- except for some basic words to tell his other children that mummy would live, she would just be ill for a little while longer. Rapunzel and Eugene never told the other children about the miscarriage. He knew Bianca suspected something, though. <em>That girl was too perceptive for her own good,</em> he thought. Eugene simply had to allow Faith and Rebekah to speak with the midwife and then the doctor about all that had transpired....since he couldn't bring himself to do so. The doctor told them there were indeed malformed characteristics and the fetus never would have survived under any circumstances. But it didn’t matter to Eugene or Rapunzel--this was still their child--their baby boy.  When Advisor Nigel quite erroneously made the egregious suggestion that perhaps they should have Rose try to heal the baby’s remains, Eugene became so appalled and incensed by the man's bald insensitivity that he actually hammered his fist into Nigel's pointed face and knocked out the boorish old advisor with one punch. <em>As if we’d subject Rose to the sight of….</em> Eugene couldn't even finish the thought.</p><p>After he shook himself from the reverie, Eugene wondered why his memory had been triggered to go to such a dark place. The servants had begun passing around glasses full of party champagne for the adults during the song. He threw an arm around Bianca and sideways-hugged her a little closer to him to ward off the dark thoughts. Rapunzel’s sweet guitar and piano duet filled his mind and soul. Soul mates. Until he had met, married, and stayed with Rapunzel, he didn’t believe such a thing was true or even a possibility. He would now acknowledge the possibility that soul mates could exist -- and that if soul mates existed for real, certainly he and Rapunzel were living proof.</p><p>Rapunzel’s duet drew to a close to much applause and she bade Eugene to come up and join her as Varian went back to his seat within the audience. “SPEECH!” “Speech!! SPEEEEEECH! Speech. Give us a speech!!” calls from the audience came with smatterings of wild applause.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song referred to in this chapter was originally created by me [LadyFawkes] seven years ago, when I was in love with someone who still remains very special to me.</p><p>I barely had to tweak the intro to for this to sound more Rapunzel-like. </p><p>As you've seen, song is called, "Simply Soul Mates", just like Rapunzel says.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth with which to be reckoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Refer to notes at the beginning of Chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dedicate this work to Steph and her graciousness in loaning to me the avatars of her beautiful characters for this one-shot. I decided to change the names so she could, in essense, properly own the invention of the characters. That way, when others happen to read both of our fan fictions, they won't get confused. THANK YOU again for everything!!!!</p><p>If you wish to see beautiful heart-warming images of things like Eugene embracing his pregnant little wifey, then I highly suggest you check out the following archive ASAP!!!<br/>https://einahpetsyarcip.tumblr.com/archive</p><p>Also-massive shout-out to the Fitzfam discord server, without which I never would've gotten the inspiration to smash out almost 6000 words in less than a WEEK, AND post a multi-media fan fiction about it. I cannot explain just how much this means to me. I haven't been this inspired and this full of hope and motivation and INSPIRATION in seven.....going on eight years. I didn't even know if it were possible anymore, after.....well, everything. After being diagnosed with all of this chronic incurable crap. Thanks for encouraging me so much to keep at it and above all, I certainly hope you have enjoyed everything and the epically loooooooong megaprompt of AWESOMENESS has been worth your wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve outdone yourselves this time,” Eugene began with a smile, “and I’m certain each one of you must’ve conspired to see just how many times you could make me lose my composure…..<em>Lance,”</em> emphasized Eugene, as he smirked and waggled a finger at his best friend.</p><p>“Guilty!” Lance called out happily to the rest of the audience as he grandly raised a glass and everyone chuckled.</p><p>“This afternoon, our children asked me who had rescued whom more during the past twenty-ish years -- Rapunzel or Yours Truly. I told them that they’d best ask their mother that question,” Eugene smiled conspiratorially as the audience laughed. He put an arm across Rapunzel’s shoulders, “And then she in turn told them it was best to ask me!” Cue more laughter. The children were smiling self-consciously and blushing at their mention. “So, Sampson,” Eugene continued, “I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you by siding with your sisters this time. Your dear mother has saved me countless more times than I’ve saved her.” More lifting of glasses and “awwwwwws” and other such sounds of affection and love from the audience. “Not true!” Rapunzel protested with a smile, especially as Sam was looking nominally disappointed, watching his sisters grow smug satisfied looks on their faces.</p><p>“I don’t know about that, Captain,” Cassandra spoke up, “I’d say by now, you’re probably about even.” She raised her glass to him and he responded in acknowledgement. “Yeah!” Rapunzel said enthusiastically, giving thumbs up to Cass and Sampson. Then Eugene continued his speech.</p><p>“My life--this life--began for me at the age of 23. Back then, I thought the worst thing in the world was a--a bad hair day,” he quipped, as the group chuckled. “I was completely oblivious to the world around me. Ever since I met Rapunzel,” he reached down and grabbed hold of her hand, “she got me to slow down and pay attention to what I was missing in life.”</p><p>“Like what?” asked someone from the audience, as Eugene brought Rapunzel’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.</p><p>“Like a <em>whole life!”</em> Eugene sweepingly gestured toward everyone in front of him. The entire audience guffawed loudly because they knew! They knew exactly what he meant -- that Rapunzel had given him a second chance.</p><p>“Speaking of life,” said Eugene a bit more reverently, “let’s raise a toast to absent friends and family, wherever they may be.” After Eugene and Rapunzel had lost Baby Matthew, King Frederic had become an unexpected source of comfort and solace. At the time, Eugene didn’t know what he would’ve done without the man’s steady presence and influence in his life. Edmund had also come as soon as he could and spent an entire 4 months in Corona just to help his son and daughter-in-law recover. </p><p>In the present day, Edmund had been too ill to travel, as he was becoming more aged. And as of 4 months ago, the kingdom of Corona had lost King Frederic. The mourning had gone on for more than 4 weeks. He had truly become a beloved monarch, despite all of the unspeakable horrors the kingdom had faced during his reign. The people knew he had done the best he could, for better or worse, and managed to keep them together. Eugene and Rapunzel had made it a point to keep checking up on Arianna constantly.</p><p>“To absent friends and family,” Rapunzel said, “and to many more birth <em>days</em> to come,” she curiously pronounced the word with the split and raised her glass. “To absent friends and family, and to many more birth DAYS to come,” repeated the audience, as everyone delicately clinked their flutes together and downed their champagne in one go. </p><p>She went to open the piano bench and retrieved a small square parcel wrapped in brown gift wrapping and red-and-white twine. “I get to give you your first gift,” Rapunzel declared, her eyes shining. She was bouncing on her toes. <em>Wow,</em> Eugene thought, <em>you certainly got super excited in a hurry. This must be some gift!!</em><br/>
*********************************</p><p>Eugene happily pulled the string and unwrapped the gift. It was a small wooden box decorated with numbers. It looked like something for a young child. Now more curious than ever, Eugene opened the box and found, of all things……….a silver baby rattle, with a purple bow tied around its handle. Eugene’s eyebrows knitted together and he turned over the rattle and it had a small number 4 etched into its surface. </p><p>Slowly, all of the signs that Eugene had missed the past week or so marched passed his memory again as he had an epiphany so blinding that it almost knocked him off his feet. Rapunzel even had to hold him steady at first. He counted off the signs. 1.) Birth days. 2.) Rapunzel wasn’t in her bare feet that day, she was actually wearing slippers. 3.) Lance had taken over emcee so Rapunzel didn’t have to stand. 4.) Rapunzel hadn’t drunk the champagne. 5.) Rapunzel had been holding her guitar in that certain special way this afternoon; it was a way she held that guitar only when she was….. </p><p>Trying not to panic, Eugene protectively shielded Rapunzel with one of his arms and looked down at her for a few seconds, saying quietly, “Are you okay?” as she nodded and tried to reassure him. Eugene then searched out the midwife in the audience -- another thing that Rapunzel had clearly planned. The audience was mumbling some concern. </p><p>“Is she okay?” called out Eugene to the midwife in spite of himself. “Not to worry, Captain. She is perfectly healthy. As is you-know-who. I have seen to it.” Eugene could hear the sentence left out for his privacy and benefit: Unlike last time. His heart rate slowed ever so slightly when Rose suddenly called out, “But I don’t get it!! Why’s Dad so upset about getting a rattle?? He has more presents coming!” </p><p>It was just the thing needed to pop the tension in the room and everyone laughed with blessed relief as Bianca shook her head and said, “No, you silly goose!” she smiled and threw back her head as she laughed with wild abandon. “Don’t you get it?? Mum and Dad are having a baby!” And with that, the whole family audience broke into jubilant pandemonium. </p><p>Finally Eugene could smile again, a real smile as he reached down and very gently cradled Rapunzel in his arms, and slowly brought her lips to meet his. And then….he stood her on the piano and tenderly kissed her belly over her dress amidst all the cheering. Finally feeling bolstered…..he got the confidence that they really could do this. They’d done everything so far -- forged ahead, no matter what, together.</p><p>Lance assured him that Rapunzel wasn’t allowed to lift anything heavier than a hangnail when they were setting up for his birthday bash. “So….what do you think of your celebration this year, so far?” Rapunzel asked over everyone coming up front to congratulate her and Eugene.</p><p>“What do I think?” he echoed and grinned goofily. “I think this has been the <em>BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.”</em> And he caught Rapunzel in his arms and gave her one of their long, low, slow-burning passionate kisses that always made her weak in the knees. And thus Rapunzel knew she had to agree.</p><p>@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>